In the case of a typical connector and/or terminal for electrical applications, shaped conductors such as terminal tags are often clamped to a standard wire. As such, it is typical for connectors and terminals to use multiple connecting methods within a given assembly. Such methods typically include one or more of mechanical and/or electrical connecting means, wherein connectors or terminals project from an article for subsequent electrical connection. Accordingly, terminal tags provide a traditional means of mechanical and/or electrical connection.
Most typically, wires are mechanically and/or electrically connected to terminal tags via soldering or crimping methods to provide a mechanical and electrical contact. As such, the terminal tags are shaped, for example, at one end to mechanically and electrically receive and prevent the withdrawal of a wire, whilst being shaped at the opposing end for mechanical and electrical interaction with a terminal or connection point. In use, the tag ensures that the wire is electrically connected to the connector and/or terminal via a means which is of increased reliability than via direct attachment of the wire. Thus, through insertion of the female portion of the terminal tag into the male portion of the connector and/or terminal, a reliable electrical contact may be established.
In high temperature electrical applications, it is most typical for “Minerally Insulated” cable, also known as MI cable, to be used. Therein, a flexible metal tube/casing is typically filled with one or more wires, the wires of which are often prevented from coming into contact with both each other and the casing by filing the tube with a mineral powder to provide both an electrical- and heat-insulating portion. In particular, the incorporation of a heat-insulating portion makes MI cable particularly suitable for use in high-temperature environments or applications.
Of particular difficulty when using MI cable is connection and termination of the cable within a given electrical system. In particular, pot seals are known as a viable means for both connecting and terminating MI cable. It is most typical for MI cable to be fed into a casing, which is most typically metal and thereby referred to as a pot. However, MI cable is notoriously difficult to terminate and/or connect to other components using these methods, and these terminations are easily damaged, rendering the connections unreliable. When using MI cable in a high temperature attachment, and wherein there exists a need to terminate and/or connect electrical applications, a pot seal may be used in conjunction with a terminal tag in order to provide a sufficient mechanical and/or electrical connection. It may also be required that the MI cable be subsequently welded, braised or soldered to the terminal tag in order to provide additional strength and or connectivity.
In particular, it is well known that MI cable is notoriously difficult to terminate and/or connect whilst maintaining resistance to high temperature operating environments. In this regard, it will be appreciated that connecting or terminating MI cable in a high temperature environment exposes the delicate internal cabling to high temperatures, thus removing the benefit of the insulating portion. Furthermore, it is known that MI cable is notoriously prone to damage due to its brittle nature. In particular, damage often occurs to exposed MI cabling and/or pot seals through external interaction. For example, damage may occur through articles being dropped on to the cabling or terminating/connecting means or, for example, through differential vibration within the structure.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an improved connector suitable for the connection or termination of MI cable without the aforementioned disadvantages.